heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-10 Millie to the rescue
Exhausting, working since six a.m. this morning, it is now six p.m. There was no such thing as lunch, unless you included yogart and there is no way that Millie did! She is currently half running as she escapes Bryant Park with all the photographs and bodyguards. She pauses when she reaches the sidewalk and lets out a sigh of thankfulness. If that photographer said 'just one more', she might have screamed! But right now, a warm smile spreads across Millie's slips as she looks about the city she has long fallen in love with. "Now...what to do?" She thinks food first, and then perhaps stop at the Music Hall? It has been a while for her. Millie stands out a bit where she is positioned on the sidewalk, wearing a waist-length brown leather jacket that zips up the front, and kid soft brown leather gloves. Her cheeks are flushed from the chill of being out for hours and hours, with only a puny heater in the changing room. Nate Grey is not having a good day. Yesterday he overloaded his powers fighting a giant robot, and barely managed to reach a hideout before faling unconscious. But he slept only a couple hours, woke up with a splitting headache and went on painkillers and coffee the rest of the morning, tracking down Intergang agents. He got sloppy about an hour ago, and in the subsequent fire fight he discovered his telekinesis is essentially gone. It was not a good time to learn to use telepathy more effectively in a fight, but luckily most Intergang thugs, despite being very well armed, are not very competent. They are persistent, though, and have many friends. It has been a long hour, and it is still not over. And so there are some flashes of light just at Millie’s right and then another at her left as the wall silently develops a basketball sized hole. Most people do not notice, there was no gunshot or anything. Millie is actively looking about though, searching for something she wants to do with her few hours of daylight and food choices before retreating home to sleep. She frowns slightly at the flashes of light, thinking of cameras, but when a piece of a wall crumples, she appears puzzled. Very slowly, she walks toward the area, taking her sweet time about it. Still, she is walking toward it rather than away like someone with common sense. This is the woman that ran toward a gunshot, and accidentally got framed for murder as a result. Another flash of light from the alleyway, and this time it is followed by the sound of groaning metal and bricks shattering. A fire scape platform and assorted laders comes crashing on top of a group of people, people fighting. Some of them carry weird oversized guns that look right out from a sci-fi movie set, but most of them were under the falling metal. The remaining three seems to be too close to each other to shot more, and therefore are down clubbing and kicking. A peer around, and an expression of horror as her mouth opens into a perfect O shape! Her eyes may have made the shape too come to think of it, not that she would know as she isn't looking at herself. Honestly howeverly, Millie rips her eyes away, twists back around the corner, back to the wall. "Wait do I do?!" Her voice is whispered and a bit high pitched. "Wait...cops!" She then goes to open her brown leather purse, and starts going through it, before she face palms with a groan. "I did /not/ just forget my cell phone today." The fight seems to last about ten more seconds. Then there is only silence. Relative silence, this is New York. And out of the alley steps a auburn-haired young man, looking somewhat battered. He is cleaning blood from his face with his sleeve and almost stumbles on Millie, and almost stumbles down to avoid it. Ouch. Millie's eyes go even wider if possible when she sees Nate! When he stumbles toward her, she yelps softly and almost jumps right out of her skin! But when Nate appears honestly unsteady, an expression of concern is quick to cross the woman's face as she reaches for him. "Sir? Are you alright?" There is honest compassion in her tone, and if her touch is permitted it is firm, but gentle. Nate grumps a pained “I’m fine” and glances at Millie. New Yorkers rarely ask... or are good-looking blondes. Focus. He starts walking again, and has to stop and lean on the wall, because the stupid street keeps spinning. There are noises of metal being pushed and dragged from the alleyway. Millie wants to look at what is being pushed or dragged, so she knows what is coming, but thinks better of it! She is still a New Yorker! Instead, she moves after Nate, and says with a sunny smile that is only slightly forced, "Well, I need a date for lunch, or I suppose that would be supper right now." Supper is not a Northern term by far, but she used it naturally. "So, time to move on," and if Nate does not fight her, she will move to wrap an arm about his waist to help him along so he does not linger. She gives a nervous glance behind them, before determinedly staring straight forward. “Uh?” Nate is too surprised to avoid getting dragged a few yards. Stumble-dragged. “Are you... serious?” He tries to pull away, but changes his mind when the street seems to wobble again. “Blondie, those thugs are Intergang, so don’t get involved. I’ll be fine.” Everyone has heard of Intergang right? "All the more reason to stop you from being killed," Millie says with stubbornness, though there is a shake in her voice. "Look, one of those cafes that barely serve what you call food. Not exactly ideal, but it's a place you can get cleaned up and blend in," she says. "Just..ummm...play along and I'll try not to mess this up, actress I am not!" But she soon pushes open the door. Millie is stronger than she looks thankfully, but she is feeling the strain as Nate is not exactly a small guy. When people's heads turn toward them, she then sighs dramatically, "I would have signed those autographs! They didn't need to run you over!" She pouts delicately, looking all emotion suddenly as she pretends she is in front of a camera. "Let's get you cleaned up." Then to a waitress she says, "The men's room? My bodyguard needs to clean up," she pleads gently, sounding so sincere and a bit worried. It seems to work, as she starts to guide Nate toward the men's rest room. Nate shakes his head. “Just need a minute to catch my breath,” he murmurs. “They have been tracking me, this is very much not safe.” Still, he follows towards the men’s room, because the service exit should that way too. Mindscanning for it now. And blurring memories along the way - That does not help the headache. “Who are you anyway?” "Millie Collins," she says way too easily however. "I'm a model," more like supermodel. "I just got off from a shoot, when I saw what was happening," her tone still concerned. "You a hero?" She finds the men's room, and after looking both ways, she pushes it open for you, "Hello?" No answer inside, and with a distasteful wrinkle of her nose, she will help Nate in so he doesn't have to walk on his own. Yes, the girl is not happy to be going inside a men's room! But she doesn't even think twice of what it could do to her reputation. Just cold water for his face, there is really not time for more. “Nate Grey,” he replies, “I am a mutant. I used to be a soldier,” he states, avoiding the question. Then he pulls her out of the room, but instead of returning to the cafe he takes her towards a service door and into the back of the shop. And sure enough, not even ten seconds later there is a crash coming from the street and screams. “Now I am with a group of people trying to end things like Intergang.” "Oh!" Millie is obviously worried about the people left behind. "Why did I have to forget my cell phone today of all days?!" Yep, she's still thinking to call the cops. But she is running with you, not seeming particularly slowed down from her two-inch heels, which may be impressive. Not that it would be good for her to run full-throtle in them. "So, a heroic group?" Note heroic and not hero this time? But then her mind locks onto something, even as she hands you a towel she had grabbed and was carrying, "How are they tracking you?" “Guess so?” replies Nate with a small grin, “some of them even wear those costumes and masks.” And answering to Millie’s unvoiced thoughts. “The cops would be outgunned and some would die to stop those morons, and for nothing, we can stops with those thugs later easily. But they must have some mutant tracking tech, I guess. But there are hundreds of mutants in New York, all I need is some space to lose them.” Millie winces at that, not wanting to see people die! The girl is honestly a bleeding heart. "Very well, would the subway work best then to lose them?" She isn't used to running away, but she doesn't know what else to do, except assist Nate to saftey! She doesn't ask if Nate can keep going, because the girl knows there isn't really another choice. She isn't able to fight against weapons! And he is in no condition to fight. Nor is calling for help....wait..., "Are you able to call for your friends to help out?" Nate nods, but he is not getting answers, “usually, but none of them is in New York right now.” At least he is not stumbling so much now and they manage to get out through the backdoor with little trouble. Subway is a maybe. It might interfere with tracking sensors, it might move him quickly enough, it might be a dead end. “And you need to run in the opposite direction than me.” That causes Millie's eyes to widen, "You cannot expect me to do that when you need help!" She makes it sound like Nate is craaaazy! When it's likely her that is mad for even thinking about remaining at Nate's side as support. "If I have to, I can flag down a taxi," which is difficult as hell to do in New York City...that is likely not a good choice. "I'm open to ideas, but leaving you to fend for yourself when you are hurt is /not/ one of them," she states stubbornly once more. She's terrified, she's quaking inside. But her honesty and compassion is pushing her onward even though she thinks she might want to just hide in a hole right about now. The girl isn't a superhero, that's for sure, but she is dependable. A taxi is not a bad idea, actually. “Try a taxi, lets move towards the Subway too. You are a stubborn girl, y’know.” He is half-smirking when stating that. “I am going to try to keep that group behind us running in circles, so if you see me distracted, is because of that.” A nod at that, and Millie doesn't ask how. Instead, her eyes are now scanning for a taxi as she heads toward the subway with you. It takes about four tries, before she finally flags down a taxi! She opens the door, and goes to help you inside the taxi first. Nate ‘helps’ the driver to pay attention to Millie after the first three taxi drivers ignore her. He flops down on the seat with a pained sigh, then considers for a second. “Definitely you gotta stay here.” No, he is not letting her to get into the vehicle. “I’ll be fine, I can lose them now easily. Thanks for the help, Millie, and good luck.” She pauses slightly, but then nods firmly, realizing the likely truth of it. "Please, be /careful/." A sorrowful look, but she steps back, and watches you drive off, before she will hurry away. Millie does not stick in the area, a pray in her heart for Nate. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs